Gratitude
by Dstine
Summary: [One Shot, Yaoi] Drago a ramené Tom Jedusor à la vie par le moyen du journal intime qui a echoué lors de sa deuxieme année... Voldemort n'oubliera pas de lui montrer sa gratitude !


**Titre :**** Gratitude**

**Auteur :**** Dstine**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages sont pas à moi. TT**

**Origine :**** Défi à la con avec « Samaël alias Kami-chan »**

**One shot :**** Gratitude**

Drago ouvrit la porte du manoir du pied, les mains dans les poches, de très mauvaise humeur. Narcissia se précipita à la porte pour accueillir son fils.

« Bonsoir Drago ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu aurais du prendre ta nouvelle cape. Celle-ci ne doit plus te tenir bien chaud » Déclara-t-elle en touchant un pan de ladite cape.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid puis passa à côté d'elle sans aucun mot et gravit les escaliers.

La femme se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se mit à sangloter. Lucius sortit de son bureau et s'approcha d'elle.

« Narcissia ? Qu'avez-vous très chère ?

- Lucius » Narcissia leva sa tête et fixa son mari de ses yeux ravagé par les larmes et la tristesse « A quel moment avons-nous laissé notre fils, notre unique enfant devenir tel qu'il est aujourd'hui ? Quand ? ».

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il releva sa chère et tendre et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sofa qui ornait l'immense salon.

« Peut-être depuis qu'il est dans une école loin de nous, là où nous ne pouvons vérifier ce qu'il fait ! » Répondit simplement l'homme en caressant les mains de sa femme.

Drago cracha au sol et quitta la rambarde sur laquelle il était appuyé et qui surplombait le salon. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se vautra sur son lit, ses chaussures boueuses sur le couvre-lit qu'il avait pris à Poudlard.

« Pourquoi un air si énervé ? » Demanda un homme sortant de l'ombre.

- Ils me saoulent ! Où vas-tu ? Reviens pour le dîner ! Tu as pris ta baguette ? Prends cette cape elle est plus chaude ! Merde à la fin ! J'ai bientôt 18 ans, je ne suis plus un gosse. Qu'ils me foutent la paix ».

Le brun avança dans la pièce. Sa souplesse était revenue. Sa beauté aussi. Potter avait été bien prétentieux en croyant pouvoir rendre le journal intime de Tom Riddle Jedusor à Lucius Malfoy sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences.

C'était d'une manière vraiment abjecte que Tom était revenu dans le monde humain, mais il était revenu. Tout cela, grâce à Drago. Son plus jeune serviteur.

Ce dernier avait récupéré un enfant perdu, l'avait nourrit en cachette de ses parents. Puis il lui avait donné le journal intime de Tom. Et de la même façon qu'il avait procédé avec la petite Weasley, il procéda avec cet enfant de la rue. Mais là où il avait échoué avec Ginny, il avait réussi avec cet enfant désespéré qui –si jeune soit-il- n'attendait plus rien de la vie.

Voldemort était de retour. Plus puissant que 50 ans au paravent. Plus déterminé qu'autrefois. Plus énergique que ces 18 dernières années.

Tom s'approcha du lit où le jeune Malfoy continuait à ruminer sa haine contre ses parents et restait à contempler son plafond. Il passa ses doigts fin sur son torse jusqu'à son visage. Caressa ses yeux, ses lèvres de son souffle.

Malfoy junior ferma les yeux et se délecta de cette faveur que lui faisait son maître. Son jeune maître. Il n'était son serviteur que depuis deux jours.

Voldemort ôta ses chaussures et monta sur le lit, à califourchon sur les cuisses du blond. Il passa ses mains sous le pull et effleura cette peau laiteuse qu'il savait, dissimulé sous la chemise. Il embrassa ses paupières close, faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes jusqu'à lui enlever ses chaussures.

Il lui retira son pull et parcourut son corps de ses lèvres. Ses mains passant sur les cuisses du blond, passant sur l'entrejambe, s'engouffrant sous la chemise. Drago gardait les yeux fermés et profitait de ces caresses. Même si cela n'était qu'un passe-temps pour son maître, il lui offrait son corps sans aucunes contraintes…

Peu à peu, s'ôtaient les chemises, pantalons et chaussettes. Et s'enchaînaient caresses, baisés simple, suçons, caresses plus poussées, frottement déclencheur de désir naturel et de plaisir certain. La nuit s'annonçait longue et loin, bien loin, du « tout repos ».

Drago ouvrit un œil et vit l'aube commencer à pointer face à son lit. Il se leva et s'avança sur le balcon. Il contempla quelques secondes la silhouette assise sur la rambarde face à la vaste étendue désertique qu'était le jardin du manoir. Puis il avança de quelques pas et passa ses bras autour de la taille mince de Tom. Ce dernier ne cilla pas et ne fut même pas surprit. Il retira la cigarette de ses lèvres minces et souffla doucement la fumée. Il écrasa le filtre sur le nid d'oiseau qui avait élu domicile ici et caressa les bras qui l'entourait. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Que vois-je ? Tes bras son dénudés de toutes marques ? Serais-ce un oubli de ma part ? ».

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il embrassa l'omoplate de son maître, se dégagea et retourna dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et tendit une baguette à son maître qui c'était retourné.

« J'ai eu du mal, mais je l'ai trouvée. La baguette… La copie conforme de votre ancienne.

- Laisse-moi t'appliquer la marque de ma gratitude ».

Tom fit un sourire enfantin lorsque Drago lui tendit son bras.

« Allons Drago ! Ma gratitude est bien plus grande que cela. Elle ne tiendra jamais sur ton bras ».

Drago fut embarrassé. Tom prit les devants et le retourna doucement.

« Ca va te brûler un peu, mais surtout, ne crie pas ».

Voldemort leva le bras et la baguette qu'il tenait et formula son incantation. Doucement, une fumée noire apparu et vint s'appliquer sur le dos du blond. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre au sang. Les larmes coulaient. Ça le brûlait, ça le picotait sur tout le dos. La gratitude du successeur de l'ancien mage noir devait être immense.

Tom sourit. Il descendit de son perchoir et fit le tour du blond. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago fut d'abord surprit -ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du lord- mais il répondit avidement. Tom poussa le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule sur le lit. Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, rien de plus. Puis il suça la lèvre inférieur qui saignait encore. Et enfin, il regarda le blond dans les yeux.

« Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? » Demanda le lord.

- Que je ne pourrais pas vous trahir sans en subir les conséquences, que je vous appartiens, que tous mes actes dépendent de votre volonté, tout comme ma vie. Que je dépends de vous.

- Pas simplement » Sourit le mage noir.

Il embrassa de nouveau Drago, le fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur lui et caressa la marque.

« Cette marque…Ce baiser…Ces baisers signifies bien plus…Ils signifient que quiconque te touche subira mes foudres car c'est moi qui dépends de toi, de ta fidélité… De ton amour ».

Drago en pleura intérieurement de joie. Ses larmes menaçaient de sortir, et la seule chose qui les arrêta, fut cette main chaude subjective de tout ce qui allait suivre.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Lucius passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement, il l'ouvrit un peu plus et ce faufila le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre jusqu'au lit de son fils, veillant à ne rien faire tomber de son plateau en traversant le parcours du combattant que formaient les vêtements au sol.

Il déposa le petit déjeuné sur la table de chevet et regarda la masse informe blottit sous une grosse couverture. Il sourit à l'idée que son fils soit toujours un enfant dans son sommeil. Un petit garçon calme, qui, tout gamin faisait le bonheur de sa femme et sa fierté. Ce gosse qui voulait passer pour un dur mais qui était si fragile. Qui avait besoin d'amour et qui… Lucius secoua vivement la tête. Il valait mieux qu'il arrête avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il entreprit doucement de lever la couette.

Il haussa un sourcil : Depuis quand Drago avait-il un tatouage ? Un tel tatouage ?

Il fronça les sourcils : Depuis quand Drago dormait-il avec un homme ?

Soudain, il recula. Se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba contre un chaise, qui, en glissant sur le parquet, lâcha un son strident et réveilla les deux amants. Ils se redressèrent dans le lit et fixèrent l'intrus.

« Père ?

- Drago !

- Lucius ?

- Maître ? ».

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Lucius hésitait à se relever. Il ne savait s'il devait se prosterner ou non devant le retour de son maître.

« Allons Lucius ! Lève-toi. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester à terre sous ton propre toit ».

Lucius se leva, épousseta sa robe et regarda alternativement son fils et son maître. Ils se tenaient la main. La situation devenait presque gênante car Lucius avait les yeux fixés sur ces deux mains enlacées.

« Bon ! » Claironna Tom « Clarifions les choses. Lucius, je peux t'appeler beau papa ? ».

**Fin**

Voilà, c'étais le deuxième défi lancé par « Samaël alias K-chan ».

**Le défi étant :**

-Drago avec Voldemort.

- Un tatouage énorme dans le dos.

- Lucius apportant le petit déjeuner sur un plateau.

- Au manoir Malfoy

Review ? La corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus

Dstine.


End file.
